Treasure Hunt
by IDoNotHaveTimeForThis
Summary: Yuuri and Victor like playing a game when they start living together in Russia. Extreme fluff and sappiness.


**Hey there. Here's a thing I wrote on two Red Bulls are three in the morning. There is like...Two vague sexual references in here so be aware of those lurking about. That is all. Thanks for tuning in.  
**

* * *

In terms of their domestic life, Victor rarely asked anything of Yuuri.

The younger man knew he was spoiled rotten – Victor was always ready to splurge on him or drop everything and anything if something was wrong to console him or make him happier in anyway. Yuuri protested this all vehemently, but after awhile realized there was really no point in trying to sway his fiancée in any way.

So when Victor came to him with a request – so shyly that Yuuri had to double check it was him – how could he refuse?

"I don't mean to be overbearing!" Victor told him for the millionth time "It would just make me feel better since St. Petersburg is nothing like Hasetsu and you don't really know Russian…" He trailed off, eyes flickering from Yuuri to the wall nervously.

"Victor, I really don't mind." He said, "You're not asking a whole lot."

He really wasn't. All he wanted was for Yuuri to text him a few times throughout the day so the other knew he wasn't tragically dying in the snow with Makkachin howling over him. Yuuri considered it a fair request. After all, Russia wasn't quite the same as Japan – he knew little Russian and the city was worse than any maze he had encountered.

"I feel like I'm bossing you around." Victor frowned at him and Yuuri rolled his eyes. Between the two of them, Yuuri was definitely more anxious and cautious about the world around them – but when it came to Yuuri, it seemed as though Victor was on constant guard to do nothing but treat him with perfection. It both amused and annoyed Yuuri to no end.

"I do want to talk to you, you know." He mused and Victor's face brightened.

"Maybe you should marry me then!"

"That _is_ the plan." Yuuri chuckled, holding up his ring as a reminder. As if seeing it for the first time, Victor swooned, taking Yuuri's hand and kissing it fondly before pulling him in to kiss his face. "You're such a dork." Yuuri giggled, but Victor only grinned before repeating the process.

Since then, Yuuri had held up his end of the deal and texted Victor throughout the day when they were separated. At first, it was just random things – _I miss you, I love you, If I have to do the laundry one more time I will shave you bald as you sleep_ – those kinds of things. As Yuuri began to brave more and more outside their apartment without Victor, he started sending photos of whatever was around him.

 _What does this say? Look at this thing – is it food? Do I eat it? Look at this building!_

It became a daily thing, even on days they weren't even separated. Victor would look down and find Yuuri had texted him a picture from the next room, asking what type of bird outside their window or what building was down the street.

It became so common that Victor didn't think twice when he got the first picture. Then the second. The third. The fourth. After the fifth, the older skater frowned, opening his phone to see an influx of photos coming through. Some were of Yuuri, others were just of places around the city. Victor was about to reply when the phone started ringing, Yuuri's familiar picture blaring across the screen.

"Hey-" He answered, but was instantly cut off but a panicked slur of Japanese.

"Victor!" Yuuri finally said, slowing down and switching to English. "Thank God. My phone is about to die and I have no idea where I am." He rushed out and Victor paused, a little panicked at that. "I was supposed to send Phichit a bunch of pictures today, but I sent them all to you – do you think you can find me? I'm outside some kind of bookshop."

Taking a steadying breath, Victor nodded to himself.

"A treasure hunt?" He mused "Sounds good to me. I'll be there soon. Just stay put, alright?" He reassured and heard a soft sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Okay, I-" But whatever Yuuri was about to say was cut off by the phone dying. Victor frowned, closing the app and opening up the pictures Yuuri sent him.

Only Phichit would be able to goad these photos out of his fiancée, Victor thought as he shook his head a little in amusement. Some were scenery pics of St. Petersburg, but others were cute selfies – Yuuri grinning sweetly into the camera.

Treasure hunt indeed.

Shrugging on his coat, Victor narrowed his eyes at the first photo, trying to identify where it was before setting off.

It was a little stressful – Victor only had half of his battery before his own phone died and he could not stand the idea of his fiancée alone in the middle of Russia with only the bare basics down of the language. He made his way from one place to the next, following Yuuri's trail through the pictures and wondered where on earth the man planned on going in the first place.

"Excuse me." He asked, a little panicked when the photos finally ran out "Is there a bookshop near here?"

Victor knew exactly where he was – he had been downtown a thousand times, but for the life of him could not remember there ever being a bookstore in the area. Granted, Victor had never been an avid reader, but shouldn't he have noticed it in the years he lived here?

"Oh! Yes, it is pretty new." The woman told him, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet to stay warm as she answered him. At least Victor wasn't a total idiot then. "Right down the street here." She said, pointing down an alleyway. Victor thanked her and jogged over to the bench outside a small store which held a collection of old and new books in the window. No Yuuri was in sight. Feeling another surge of concern, he opened the door, letting heat wash over him as he looked around.

"Hello?" He called out cautiously – no one was here. Only walls and mazes of bookcases, filled with stories and a few odd chairs with lamps hovering over them. He looked around, the small bubble of worry expanding as he desperately tried to find any sign of Yuuri.

"Hello."

Victor jumped, the voice having appeared right behind him. He spun around to meet blue eyes. An old woman stared at him, her lips pulled back into a scowl almost as she looked him up and down, arms holding a few books tightly to her chest as she stared.

"Hi." He greeted her as warmly as possible, but there was no hiding the panic in his voice. "I'm looking for someone, you might have seen him-"

"The Japanese boy?" The woman cut him off and Victor paused in his spiel, taken by relief.

"Yes! Is he here?" He asked and the woman calmly put her books down, instead picking up a worn newspaper and rolling it up in her hands. Victor wondered idly what she planned to do with it when she smacked him. "I – ow!" He complained.

"You left your fiancée in the middle of Russia when he doesn't know Russian?" She demanded and Victor stared. Had he told her Yuuri was his fiancée? "Shame on you." She scowled.

"I-"

"Come back here." She sniffed, marching towards the back of the store. She glanced back at him, newspaper still in hand as if daring him to try something. Victor had no idea what she thought he was going to do – he just wanted to find his boyfriend.

Trailing behind her, they made their way towards a large table where another woman and man sat on either of Yuuri. Both were pointing at the books in hand, saying Russian words slowly and Yuuri tried to stutter them back.

"He is lucky we speak English." The woman told Victor, though there was a touch of fondness in her voice now as she looked at Yuuri. "He is very sweet."

"I know." Victor said, wondering what Yuuri had done to win this callous woman over. "Thank you so much for not leaving him out in the cold." He said, spying a variety of food also on the table. "And for feeding him."

The old woman shrugged, watching as Yuuri tripped over more Russian words, the girl next to him giggling as she corrected his pronunciation.

"Make the ah sound longer."

"Ahhh."

"Not that long!" She beamed and Yuuri laughed, attempting the word again, this time speaking more clearly. "Good! What about that one?" She pointed and Yuuri stared blankly.

"Do you need help?" Victor asked and the three jerked their heads up at him, Yuuri's face brightening.

"Victor!" He grinned "You found me!"

"Of course. The prize was definitely worth it." He smiled warmly and Yuuri blushed as the girl beside him cooed.

They ended up leaving with the variety of Russian books that Yuuri had been learning from and promises of returning soon. At the very least, his fiancée had made some new friends.

"We might need to get you a better battery on that phone." Victor mused as they walked back "But that game was fun." He chuckled "We should do it more often."

"What do you mean?"

"You sending me pictures and trying to find you – if I wasn't so worried I would have really enjoyed it." He laughed and Yuuri shook his head.

"Of course." He said, but was smiling all the same.

They did end up doing again. Many times. Victor found that it was also a spectacular way to teaching Yuuri how to navigate the city better. Whenever they met after practice for dates, he would send him pictures of St. Petersburg, clues on where he might be, and so forth. He usually led him to some restaurant or someplace romantic.

Yuuri would lead him to different places. To large buildings he wanted to go inside, asking a thousand questions or parks he wanted to explore. Victor had been to these places a million times, but whenever he saw Yuuri look at them, it was like seeing them in an entirely new light.

Eventually, when they got the first texting bill after they started this, Yuuri almost had a heart attack. Victor didn't think anything of the price, but unfortunately for him, Yuuri swore to stop texting less – alarmed that phone bill could ever be that high.

Victor opted for unlimited texting which both resolved the situation and got their game back on track for the next couple months. It continued all up until skating season where Victor slowly began forming a plan… A plan that would trump all of his future plans.

Yuuri would either be thrilled by it, or throttle him.

* * *

Everything felt numb. Amazing…But numb. As if the world had stopped spinning momentarily and left Yuuri whirling in its place.

He had won. He had won. Gold. _Gold_. It was so overwhelming he had to put all his energy forth in not screaming on the podium. Victor was to his side, a silver medal in hand, and all Yuuri could do was stare. He looked stunning – hair swept to the side, dressed in all white (his original costume had been green, but for some reason there was quick costume change for his performance today), beaming at the crowd.

He had beaten the Victor Nikiforov. This was all so surreal. Swallowing, he stepped down, everything blurring together as he accepted his congratulations, again and again listened to his good wishes and answered a thousand interview questions. Victor stood by his side for most of it, eventually peeling off for interviews of his own.

Now as he trudged to the locker room, all he could think about was finding his fiancée and shove his damn gold in his face. He remembered last years goad quite clearly and was not going to let it go anytime soon. Peering around, he tried to find someone else to ask where Victor was, but no one was there. He supposed it was late – the other skaters and fans must have left already.

Rolling his shoulders back, he opened his phone to call Victor when a text came in.

 _Hello solnyshka! Ready to play our game?_

Yuuri frowned, opening the phone so he could tap in a quick reply.

 _Here? Don't you want to go home?_

He sent and waited. A few seconds later his phone buzzed again.

 _Not quite._ Was all that was written and a picture of inside the locker room showed up. Yuuri narrowed his eyes. He loved Victor, but if that man thought they were getting off in the Grand Prix locker room, he was sadly mistaken. Grumbling, he walked inside to find the place completely empty.

Another buzz. Victor had sent another picture – of a locker. Victor's hand held a paper in the frame, the combination written for the locker in his messy handwriting. Yuuri stared. He must have taken the picture awhile ago because his fiancée certainly wasn't there now. Finding the locker, he punched in the combination, dearly hoping Victor wasn't inside to scare him.

Victor wasn't inside.

Instead was a costume. Victor's costume. Yuuri's costume. Frowning, he pulled out the familiar black outfit he had worn in last year's short program. Why on Earth…? Yuuri hoped Victor wasn't expecting him to do his Eros routine for him now. He could only just remember the moves and he hadn't gone over a thing since last year.

Another buzz.

 _Try it on?_

Dear God.

 _I have no memory of that routine Vitya, you're going to be disappointed._ He sent, running the material through his hands absent mindedly.

 _No worries, solnyshka. I just want to see you in it again (; Don't forget your skates and medal!_

Yuuri flushed, happy that everyone else had left now. How would he explain why he was wearing his old costume casually around the rink? Sighing, Yuuri changed, wondering what exactly Victor had planned. The costume fit pretty snugly, if he was hoping to do anything fun, it wouldn't be easy to get off of him.

 _Alright, I'm in it. Now what?_ He texted and stuffed the rest of the things in the locker. He doubted they were leaving anytime soon now as the next picture went through to his phone.

It was The Walkway.

Yuuri stared, completely baffled. The Walkway was the tunnel they went through right before they entered the ice to perform. Still puzzled, he walked out, taking care to not hurt his ankles as he balanced on the blades of his skates.

"Yuuri!"

He turned, a little surprised when it wasn't Victor who had spoken.

"Mom?" He asked, bewildered "Dad?"

"Oh! Look at you!" His mom beamed "So handsome!"

"I…I, um… How did you….? What are you doing here?" He stuttered out. He was fairly certain his family had all been in Japan. What were they doing?

"Oh. You'll see, Sweetheart." His mom smiled and his phone buzzed again. Trying to piece together this bizarre array of events, Yuuri opened the text and stared. It was a simple picture of the rink – this particular picture being of Yuuri when he had finished his last performance only hours ago.

 _Last clue! Come find me!_ Victor had written and Yuuri pursed his lips. Clue? Not really. Still, he handed his phone to his father, who was trying to pull him out towards the rink anyways.

"I don't understand." Yuuri said, a little panicked as they drew back the curtain over the opening "What's going-"

He froze.

Oh. _Oh_.

Everything clicked as he looked out on the ice. People were seated in the audience, all dressed nicely as the Grand Prix final skaters stood on the ice, beaming at him. Lights had been placed all over and flowers adorned the walls around the rink. The skaters stood directly in front of another so that an aisle was formed between them where a large venue stood, a priest and Victor in front of that.

Holy mother of…

"Go on!" His mom said, giving him a small push forward. She held her hands out and Yuuri realized she was waiting for him to hand her his skate guards. Taking the plastic bits off, he gave them to her, trying to overcome the shock.

Phichit and Chris had changed out of their costumes in favor of matching tuxes, both skating over to greet him.

"Is…Is this…Am I…?"

"Getting married?" Phichit asked "Yes. Take a quick pic with me!" He said and there was a flash as the camera went off "Don't worry, I'm the best man." The Thai reassured him "This is all under control."

"I am the other best man." Chris waved "And Makkachin here is the best dog." He added and Yuuri noticed the poodle for the first time, sitting calmly in the sled. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep him on this thing." The Swedish grumbled upon seeing Yuuri's glance.

"Come on." Phichit coaxed and Yuuri nodded, stepping on the ice. Stay Close to Me was playing lowly and all Yuuri could think of was that Victor could not have mashed in anymore romantic messages into one wedding. Phichit and Chris followed him as he skated down the aisle, Chris dragging Makkachin who was giving a noise of pleasure.

"I cannot believe this." Yuuri said when he finally reached Victor. He looked out into the crowd. The Grand Prix Final skaters were the only ones on the ice (and Makkachin and the priest), but Yuuri saw his parents and family in the stands along with all of his friends, the coaches, and others who must have been Victor's friends and relatives. A few reporters were there as well, snapping pictures along with Phichit.

"Do you like it?" Victor beamed

"I…Yes. Did I need to wear my medal though?"

"Yes." Victor answered simply and Yuuri smiled, trying not to laugh.

"How… Were you really that sure I would win gold?"

"It was either me or you-"

"Hey! Listen here-" Another voice cut in

"Or Yurio." Victor amended and Yuuri noticed for the first time, Yuri was standing to the side was one of the groomsman. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else, but seemed content with his leopard print tie and making faces at Otabek who was in the back of the crowd.

"Hmm… It's a bit of a shame."

"What?" Victor asked and there was bit of panic in his voice.

"I would marry you, but I only kiss gold now…" He trailed off and Victor scowled "Don't worry, Vitya. The silver matches your hair nicely."

"I'm calling this wedding off."

"Oh no you don't." Yuuri laughed and the music stopped, signaling the priest to start talking.

"We gather here, dearly beloved…"

"This is my favorite treasure hunt." Yuuri murmured and Victor grabbed his hand in agreement. "Mine as well."

* * *

 **I can safely say this might be the sappiest, grossest thing I have ever written - I am so, so sorry. Also I apologize to Yuuri who had no say what so ever in planning his own wedding. Lastly, I apologize for any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general. This sort of just happened...Whoops. That's all from me folks! Thanks!  
**


End file.
